


Not Going Anywhere

by Gage



Series: Blood Lines [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Grimm (TV) Fusion, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Eddie has never felt such fear in his life as the moment their eyes met.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Blood Lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142660
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to toughpaperround for making my work look brighter than it is. For Astro's help with the Grimm side of things. You don't have to have seen Grimm to understand this. Both worlds are blended, and there's definitions via certain terms through out the story as well as in the notes section about what and who Buck, Eddie are.

_“He who helped thee when thou wert in trouble ought not afterwards to be despised by thee.”_  
**―** **Jacob Grimm** ,  [Grimm's Fairy Tales](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1855987)

* * *

“Daad…”

“It’s not nice to stare, mijo…”

Eddie knows that his son, Christopher, doesn’t mean to stare. But sometimes, when he looks at Buck he has to refrain from doing so himself, though for an altogether different reason. Buck is in their kitchen, putting away the last of their dinner. He smiles, his heart warming as he hears Buck humming along with the song from the small radio on the counter. Eddie turns back to his son who's almost done with his homework that’s spread out across the coffee table.

Eddie had invited Buck over at the beginning of their friendship as a way to say thanks for all that he’d done for them. He hadn’t expected the man to take over his kitchen though, or to kick him out, or for it to become a weekly thing.

When Christopher and Buck first met, he’d warned his son about him. Told him before they got into Buck’s truck that there was no reason to be afraid of him and that, despite Buck being what he was, he would never hurt them. See, Eddie grew up on stories of [Grimm’s](https://grimm.fandom.com/wiki/Grimm), and he used to think that’s all they were. Stories told to him and his siblings to scare them into hiding who they were, or into doing as they were told. Never in his wildest dreams did he think they were real. Not until the day he'd walked into station 118 and Captain Nash introduced Buck.

_Eddie has never felt such fear in his life as the moment their eyes met. Those fathomless eyes set his heart pounding. He has to fight so hard not to[wogue](https://grimm.fandom.com/wiki/Woge)_ _, years of being on the battlefield and reining in his emotions have taught him not to, in public, but his eyes still shine with his real self. The others hadn’t been paying too close attention, but Buck? He sees the moment the other man realizes what's happening. Eddie honestly thinks that this is the end of his life, but the alarm rings out on their first call before anything could be said or done._

_Throughout the day he tries to remain calm and cool on the outside, but inside he's shaking with fear, not only for himself but for Christopher, whose cousins he knows have been filling his head with stories about Grimm’s. To make matters worse, after confronting him - and man was that a stupid thing for a[blutbad](https://grimm.fandom.com/wiki/Blutbad)_ _to do - Buck only gets more agitated with him. The guy was a total dick throughout the entire day, it's taking everything inside him not to knock his block off. His mama always said his temper would get the better of him one day. It isn’t until they get their last call of the day, a man who'd let a grenade go off and got clipped in the leg, that their entire relationship changes._

It’s been a couple of weeks and surprisingly, he’s only grown closer to Buck. Despite their major differences they’re great friends. That's just fine with Eddie, even if sometimes he's felt himself wanting more. He doesn’t know when it started, maybe it was after that first real talk…

_The first time Eddie and Buck sit down to actually talk, it’s after a particularly grueling 48-hour shift. Eddie checks in on Christopher who was deeply asleep in his bed, then pays the babysitter for the night. He almost forgets Buck is there till he walks back into the living room to find the man slumped on his sofa. They are both still wound up from their shift, so he offers up some leftovers and a beer. It’s over this meal that Buck opens up to him, quietly telling him that he had left behind the only family that knew what he really was._

_“So your Aunt raised you?” Eddie knows that most of his extended family helps with Christopher from time to time. But the way Buck talks about them, he sort of thought Maddie had raised him._

_“Aunt Marie, yeah,” Buck's smile seems a little sad. “After Mom passed away, Dad was struggling a bit. Aunt Marie came and helped till he was back on his feet, then she just stuck around.” He pushes his food to the side, grabbing his drink up. Buck's scent turns a little sour as he speaks. “I was three when it happened, don’t really remember Mom much. But Maddie… she was old enough to **remember**.” _

_That sad smile shifts, brightening to something that makes Eddie’s heartbeat pick up. “Aunt Marie was the best! Not only could she make these kick ass[Zimtsterne](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zimtstern), swore they were too good to be eaten just on holidays, she also made everything fun, yah know? Like, things weren’t worth learning if you couldn’t inject a little fun into it.” _

_“Sounds like she was a great lady.” Eddie would have loved to have met her._

_“She was… she uh… passed away just after my eighteenth birthday.”_

_“I’m sorry, Buck.” Eddie lost his Tia in the last year, and that had been hard enough on him. He can’t imagine losing his own mother._

_“Yeah, me too… Anyway, after that I sorta spent most of my energy trying out for one thing or another.”_

_“Is that how you got into all this?” Eddie is curious how a Grimm could possibly have become part of the LAFD._

_Buck laughs, and it’s the best sound Eddie’s heard in a while. “Actually that, uh, that was a total accident.”_

_Eddie sits up, and starts collecting their empty plates. Buck collects their bottles and places them in the trash._

_“I was in Brazil actually, and I came across an **Excandesco** , and this particular one had vengeance in his eyes. Didn’t care who he crossed. He started a fire and a little boy got caught in the midst of it. I went in, didn’t even think.” _

_Eddie was sure his eyes couldn’t get any wider. “Are you crazy? That thing could have killed you!” **Excandesco** , [wesen](https://grimm.fandom.com/wiki/Wesen)_ _s born with the ability to create fire, are pretty much pyromaniacs from the day they're born. They are the reason his people don’t like fire. Ironic, considering his and Buck’s occupations._

_Buck shrugs his shoulders like what he had done was nothing. He starts to help dry the dishes as Eddie washes. The two of them work well together on and off the field. “What about you? A Firefighting Blutbad, with an amazingly adorable[Fuschbau ](https://grimm.fandom.com/wiki/Fuchsbau)_ _son?”_

_“That is a long story.” Eddie feels the warmth from how close Buck is standing, where his arms brush against his when Buck reaches for a clean dish._

_“I’m not going anywhere.”_

Eddie smiles, remembering the feeling of being so open and honest with Buck that night. Even if it had been a little painful for him. And yet, Eddie doesn’t regret a single moment. Not when it brought him this amazing man who’s become his best friend... and maybe something slightly more.

**Author's Note:**

> All terminology and definitions were taken from [" Grimm Wiki"](https://grimm.fandom.com/wiki/Grimm_Wiki)
> 
> A Grimm (Ger. "wrath") is a special person who possesses incredible powers, such as being able to see the true form of Wesen even when the Wesen don't want them to. For centuries, Grimms have taken it upon themselves to police and hunt the Wesen population and to protect normal humans from the unknown threat around them.
> 
> Wesen (VES-sən; Ger. "a being" or "creature") is a collective term used to describe the creatures visible to the Grimms. They are the basis not only of the fairy tales that the Brothers Grimm have compiled, but also of the legends and folklore from many cultures.
> 
> Woge (VOH-gə or VOHG; Ger. "a high, powerful wave of water" or "a large undulating mass of something") is the act of changing between human and Wesen form.
> 
> Blutbad (BLOOT-baad; Ger. Blut "blood" + Bad "bath"; pl. Blutbaden) is a wolf-like Wesen.
> 
> A Fuchsbau (FOOKS-bow; Ger. "fox hole" or "burrow") is a fox-like Wesen


End file.
